Mohammed
Mohammed (Arabic:محمد) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, who appears as a minor character in Grand Theft Auto IV. He is a cab driver for Roman Bellic's taxi business. Background Although his country of origin is not specified, it is guessed by his name that he comes from a country of significant Muslim population. He is married and loves his wife, but is unfaithful to her as he brags about seducing female tourists he picks up from the airport. He estimates that with all his adulterous activity, he has six children. Based on the accent provided by his Indian voice actor, his country of origin seems most likely to be one of Bangladesh, Pakistan or Western India. Events of Grand Theft Auto IV He is first mentioned when Roman is seen shouting to him over the radio in an early mission cutscene, but he first appears as the one who drives Niko Bellic around when Niko receives free taxi rides (Roman's friendship ability). Personality Mohammed is very short tempered and impatient. Although he is relatively civil to Niko at first, this quickly changes to open hostility. He apparently resents not only Roman for his company's perceived low wages, but also Niko, calling him a "freeloader" or "dog lover", and making comments about his personal hygiene, claiming Niko makes the taxi smell of "pigshit". Early in the game, he picks Niko up in one of Roman's Esperanto-based taxis, but the fleet is upgraded to Cavalcades after Roman buys a new safehouse in Algonquin -- a phone call from Roman suggests that he had a sizeable gambling win around the same time. Mohammed has sex with girls he picks up, as said in his first conversation. Trivia *Mohammed represents a common stereotype in New York City of how taxi drivers are often South Asian (with noticeable accents). *He sometimes complains about Roman saying that he has low wages and that he treats him bad. **His dialogue totally changes after Roman replaces his Esperanto-based taxi fleet with Cavalcade based taxis saying things like: "Roman is doing well, you see this new car, my friend?" *He usually disrespects Niko. **He occasionally calls Niko a "head dick" instead of "dickhead". It might be a grammatical error associated with Mohammed's native language. *He may become random pedestrian if one happens to keep the car in sight during a long foot chase. When carjacking him or hitting the car, he will fight and yell things like "Roman is ten times more man than you!' or "Roman's gonna pay for that!" and other obscenities. Mohammed can be killed by Niko, but will still appear when called. **If the taxi somehow catches fire either from a police chase or countless damage (which is quite rare to happen while in a taxi), Mohammed will exit the car and then run off and become a random pedestrian. *Sometimes if one pushes the car, he will get out and try to fight the player. If a car hits him, he will stop trying to fight and pull the driver who hit him out and start a fight. *Mohammed's favorite radio stations appear to be Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 and Tuff Gong Radio, as when one enters the cab, one of these radio stations will play. * The player can see when in first-person view that Mohammed is balding. de:Mohammed es:Mohammed Mohammed Mohammed